The applicant possesses CN102961218B, titled “Liquid-absorbing Breathable No-leakage Sanitary Pad”. The sanitary pad consists of a skin-friendly dry layer and three layers of breathable liquid-storage core layers in an overlapped manner, or consists of a skin-friendly dry layer and two layers of breathable liquid-storage core layers in an overlapped manner. Each layer of the breathable liquid-storage core layer consists of a flow-guide breathable sublayer, a liquid-storage breathable sublayer, and a water-repellent breathable sublayer in an overlapped manner; the two ends of the bottom layer of three layers of breathable liquid-storage cores are sprayed with a adhesive tape layer at intervals, and the adhesive tape layer is stuck with the release paper; the skin-friendly dry layer may be the spunlaced non-woven fabric or the perforated non-woven fabric or the perforated film, and the back of the spunlaced non-woven fabric or the perforated non-woven fabric or the perforated film is sprayed with a layer of high polymer resin.